Starfish
by iamamedicaldoctor
Summary: Original was called 'you are so very small my starfish'. Just a little oneshot about Percy and Annabeth and their newborn daughter. Hope you like it!


Sophia makes short snuffling sounds as I place her small head on the mattress of her crib. I can just about make out the tiny features of her face. Her golden curls shine in the dull light of the lamp that illuminates the four yellow walls of her bedroom and everything in-between. Small painted rainbow fish dance across the wall.

Sophia's eyes are closed now but I know their colour, the colour of the Atlantic on a summer's day. My eye colour, my father's eye colour, was now hers. It was obvious that her blonde curls came from her mother's side as all her siblings have them.

I know now that I could never let anything or anyone hurt this little person. I would go to the four corners of this earth for her.

My heart is filled with pride and hope for her. I know that some boy someday might come close to loving her as much as I do but he could never be able to match up to what I'm feeling.

Her mother had insisted that she be called Sophia; it means wisdom…go figure. She thinks Soph is going to be some sort of genius like her but I think she's more like me.

However I got pick of her middle name. So if anyone asks I can tell them I have a beautiful little girl called Sophia Trinity Jackson and she is one of the two most precious things in my world. Sophia Trinity Jackson, Beautiful and yet totally unique. Just like her. I was thinking about the beckham daughter Harper Seven and how it's cool to have a number in your name. Three is kind of important number in Greek mythology but I didn't want to call my kid Sophia three that just sounded stupid. Then I thought Trinity.

You're always told that parents love their kids but then you hear about people who mistreat their kids. The truth is maybe not everyone quite understands what a miracle it is to have a person who is half you and half the person you love.

Speak of the devil; I hear the squeak of floorboards as that person creeps up behind me. "Annabeth"

She squeezes my shoulders and leans in to whisper in my ear "Come on, she'll still be here tomorrow".

I turn to face her "But I don't want to miss anything" I say softly.

"I know" She nuzzles into my chest and I put my arms around her, tuck her head under my chin and kiss her hair. Just then our baby lets out a little cry like the mewing of a kitten.

My wife lifts her head off my chest and scoops up Sophia and whispers to her "Are you lonely Soph? Well we better take care of that, daddy's not very interesting is he?" She gives me a cheeky grin and a wink which I just raise my eyebrows at.

She pecks the baby's powdery forehead; her Cinderella curls blend in with Sophia's making it hard to work out which ones belong to whom. I watch as Sophia's beautiful green eyes explore her mother's loving and mesmerizing silver grey ones. Babies usually can't focus their eyes on anything but Sophia can give one hell of a stare, that's defiantly from her mother, looks like I'm still going to be the one losing the staring contests in this family. I sigh.

Annabeth flicks her head round to meet my eyes and gives me a quizzical look. One of her curls fall onto Soph's tummy, making Soph squeal in delight and grab it.

I shift over to them placing my arms round Annabeth's waist and my chin on her left shoulder. I wait till Sophia's focused on me before I put on a goofy smile and cross my eyes. Sophia's face lights up and she giggles. I'm delighted at being the reason for her first laugh and my I know my face must show it.

Annabeth turns to me and says "what did you do?"

"Nothing" I put on an innocent face.

She gives me a look that just says "oh really" I imagine she probably would have crossed her arms if the baby wasn't in them, she says "Percy" in an impatient voice and gives me a stare and I almost flinch, see not matter how long I've known her I'm still effected.

I give a nervous Chuckle "I did this" I show Annabeth the funny face "she's got my sense of humour" I grin.

She rolls her eyes "Gods help her" she says "well I suppose there is still time for her to grow out of it" the corner of her mouth twitches as she turns her back to me. She's very convincing but I've become an expert at telling when she's pulling my leg. I know she's suppressing a smile.

I hold my hand to my chest pretending to be wounded and say "ouch". We stand like that for a minute before I look at the blue clock on the far wall and realise the time. I lean in toward Annabeth and whisper that I think we should all get some sleep.

Annabeth goes to place Sophia in the crib, as soon as her head hits the mattress her eyes start to droop quite comically. Stroking a curl quickly off it Annabeth kisses Soph's tiny forehead, I then follow her lead and kiss Soph's plump cheek and breathe into her ear "Sweet dreams my little Starfish"

Annabeth slips her slender fingers into my hand and laces them in-between mine. She guides me from the room.


End file.
